


Angel in a Flannel Shirt

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really likes the way Castiel looks in nothing but one of Dean's flannel shirts, which leads to sexy quality time between the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in a Flannel Shirt

Dean walked from the bathroom into the main motel room, stopping in the doorway to stare at his lover. Castiel was laying sprawled upon their shared bed, bare legs stretched in a long line before him, surprisingly muscular thighs pale against the darker bedspread beneath his ass. The angel was channel surfing without any real interest, expression blank and vaguely bored. His cerulean blue eyes were large and liquid as he flicked the remote again, long fingers slender and gripping the remote in their vicelike grip. Dean knew how strong those long fingers were, gripping at his body and caressing him by turns. It was as though the angel was capable of great punishment and even greater tenderness with the same pair of slender hands.

Dean's gaze travelled over the rest of Castiel's body, at his slight frame encased by one of Dean's own flannel shirts. The shirt itself was slightly too big for the slim angel, hanging in baggy folds over his abdomen, bunching over his groin and hiding the angel's cock from view. The hunter felt the first stirrings of an erection pressing against the front of his boxers, thick and hard against slightly wet material, the longer he stared.

His mind wandered over thoughts of how good Castiel looked wearing Dean's shirt, how it made him seem more human and fragile almost, swamped by thick voluminous folds of faded checked material. He wondered to himself how he could convince Castiel to wear his clothing again in the future. The angel had quickly thrown the shirt around his naked form after a session of love making with Dean, after Sam had arrived to pass food through the doorway to the elder hunter.

"You're staring, Dean," Castiel observed, without ever taking his gaze from the TV screen once.

Dean grinned, more at himself for being caught out admiring the view, than by the angel's all seeing eye and vast perception that far outstripped his own.

"Yeah, sweetheart, it's not often I see my lover in my clothes, or rather shirt," Dean said, with a smirk that grew broader when Castiel turned his trusting gaze upon him.

"Would you prefer it if I took it off?" Castiel questioned, voice light in tone and inflection despite its ever present gruff tones.

"No, sweetheart, you look good - really sexy, in fact. I'd like to take it off you, though," the hunter said, as he crossed the room and settled beside his lover.

He leant in and pressed a kiss to Castiel's soft, plush mouth eagerly, lips locking and working against one another with soft kissing noises. Dean slipped his hand beneath the soft folds of Castiel's borrowed flannel shirt to cup Castiel's dick gently. The angel's member was already half hard and a few rubs of Dean's deft fingers brought him to full attention, cock curling proudly up towards Castiel's abdomen keenly.

The angel flicked the TV off, plunging the room into much needed silence as Dean lifted himself onto Castiel's lithe body, covering him with his own. Castiel's slender hands rested against Dean's boxer clad ass, fingers gently easing away the cotton to reveal soft skin. They continued kissing, deep groans of mutual arousal and enjoyment passing between them, before Dean lifted himself away. Castiel stared intently at him, plush lips swollen still further by kisses and reddened in a bee stung pout.

Dean all but ripped his boxers free from his hips, eager to sink deep inside his lover again, again, again. Castiel spread his legs wider still, drawing up the shirt to reveal the long hardness of his erect shaft, purposefully cupping his own balls and massaging them. His free hand reached for the lube swiftly, snagging it from the top of the bedside cabinet, before squeezing some of the fluid onto his fingers. He reached down between his legs and started sliding his slick fingers around his puckered hole, eyes never leaving Dean's face once.

Dean watched him, dick aching and hard as he reached for the lube himself. He smoothed some of the lube onto his thick shaft eagerly, wrist snapping as he watched his lover preparing himself, stretching his hole wide open and all for Dean. Finally, Castiel's hand dropped away and his head fell back slightly, chest heaving beneath the confines of this thick flannel shirt. Dean groaned and covered his lover's body and pushed deep inside him, thick shaft penetrating him easily and snugly.

Dean rolled his hips forward with a groan, breath mingling with the angel's as they started to fuck upon the bed, bodies clashing in a lover's rhythm as their hands caressed and groped at each other. Castiel's mouth was agape, beautiful mouth stretched wide in a perfect "O" of pleasure as Dean started moving faster inside him, thrusting dick sending thrills of aroused pleasure coursing through his system.

He moaned loudly at last, deep voice harsh and strident in the otherwise silent room. The headboard started knocking against the wall in a brief staccato rhythm as they continued fucking on the bed. Dean gave a harsh cry, soon choked off as he lost himself to the feel of Castiel surrounding him, tight and hot and providing constant pleasure and pressure against his thrusting cock.

He drove in harder, faster, with more force as he grew more aroused, deep grunts of exertion punctuating every thrust as he succumbed to the lust he felt for Castiel. The angel's hips rose and fell in turn, a whining keen trapped in his throat as he fucked himself onto Dean's thrusting dick. Skin slapped against skin as their hips clashed and rutted against one another, harsh sounds of deep groaning approval punctuating every thrust.

Castiel pushed Dean onto his back, rolling his hips against Dean's as he straddled him. He rode his lover hard, taking Dean in deeper and deeper with every thrust. His breath was harsh and grating in his chest, head thrown back exposing his tempting throat to the light.

Dean imagined sinking his teeth into that throat, and of running his tongue over every scrap of exposed skin found there. He thrust harder still into his lover, crown of his cock hitting against his lover's prostate and pleasuring both of them. Their harsh, guttural groans mingled, coalesced into a repeated rhythm and play of desire as Castiel wrapped his hand around his dick eagerly. He started touching himself, eagerly, fingers working against taut flesh in a constant movement. Enochian words and fragments of half intelligible sentences fell from his mouth as he rutted harder against Dean, taking him deeper still inside himself.

Dean kept on his eyes on Castiel as he came, spurting deep within the angel in a thick hot rush of wetness. Castiel shuddered at the wet heat inside him and he came, spurting out over his hand in thick pulsing waves of cum, covering Dean's naked abdomen with the force of his climax. Their bodies slowly stilled to a halt, skin damp with seat and crying cum, gazes locked as they relearned how to breathe.

Dean didn't try to stop Castiel from rolling away, and smiled when Castiel crowded into him again, arm wrapping solidly around his naked waist. Castiel rested one cheek upon Dean's sweaty shoulder, staring at the far wall, as a contented, sated smile played at the corners of his lips. Dean bent his head slightly and pressed a kiss to Castiel's, sweat dampened hair, lips lingering against the fragrantly soft dark strands. Castiel purred in tender contentment, settling still further into Dean's side.

"That was fantastic," Dean murmured against Castiel's scalp. "You look gorgeous in that shirt, you know. Really hot. You should wear it more often."

Castiel tilted his head back to meet Dean's gaze, head on, plush lips curling into a soft smile at his lover.

"Maybe I will," he said, serenely. "I am still wearing it now, however. Does that mean you want to sleep with me again?"

Dean tilted his head back and laughed at that, amusement crinkling the skin at the corners of his eyes. Castiel watched him closely, head tilted to the side as he waited for Dean to answer, wondering why he was even laughing in the first place.

"Dude, you're awesome, you know that?" Dean asked, amusement coloring his words and making them warmer as he pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead tenderly.

"Thank you. I think you are awesome, yourself," Castiel replied, knowing this was one way of Dean saying I love you.

Dean grinned and that, before snugging Castiel's shoulder with one hand.

"You did not answer my question, Dean," Castiel prompted, large eyes blinking slowly once.

"What? Which one?" Dean asked, genuinely confused by Castiel's comment.

"About sleeping with me again," Castiel reminded him patiently.

Dean quirked his eyebrows at his lover, before he said - "Yeah, course I will. Give me a few, though. A guy needs a rest between sessions, okay?"

"Okay, Dean. I will wait," Castiel replied, patiently, before laying his head back upon Dean's shoulder again.

His slender hand rested upon Dean's chest, long fingers stroking lazy patterns on the hunter's sweaty skin. Dean was lulled into a relaxed state, eyes half closed from the gentle caresses and the remnants of sated sex-weariness. Castiel pressed a kiss upon the hunter's protection tattoo, knowing that he would wait for as long as it took for Dean to recover.

Dean finally rolled on top of Castiel again, making love to him slowly, sensuously, exchanging kisses as their bodies swung in time. This time, when they came, their cries were hoarser, aroused groans interspersed with each other's names, before Dean finally rolled away. Castiel held him, hands still caressing Dean's body as the hunter fell into sated, pleasured sleep.

~fini~


End file.
